Lucas a Warhammer 40k Tale betrayal
by thtoxicspacemarine
Summary: In a universe where being able to see the light of the next day is uncertain, where men are afraid of the darkest depths of the galaxy and where no one can be trusted, in this world a man fights for The Imperium and defends the innocent from the horrors of the enemies of The Imperium.


Lucas

A

Warhammer 40,000

Tale

"The Betrayal"

Book 1 of

In a universe where being able to see the light of the next day is uncertain, where men are afraid of the darkest depths of the galaxy and where no one can be trusted, in this world a man fights for The Imperium and defends the innocent from the horrors of the enemies of The Imperium. While in his childhood, his home planet was invaded by Dark Eldar, a cult of cruelty who use their victims for experiments, they killed everyone but captured him. For 18 years they experimented on him until he escaped and joined The Imperium's most respected army, "the Space Marines." After a great war the armies of chaos have disappeared and no one has seen them in 200 years. This is where our story begins.

Chapter 1

The armies of Imperium and horrors of the Dark Eldar are fighting for control of the planet Verona 6. The armies of The Imperium are commanded by the Great Carron leader of the military group, Deathwatch, along with Lucas .Dark Eldar are commanded by the terrible Azel. "feel the steel of my blade you creature of hell" says a guardsman as he thrusts his blade into the back of a Kabalite Warrior, Beside the guardsman is a man known as Carron who is shooting Dark Eldar units in the hundreds. He turns to Carron and asks, "How many have you killed, commander Carron?" "I have killed 200." Carron slices his chainsaw blade through two Wyches and as their female bodies fall, he says to the guardsman, "201." The guardsman looks confused "where is the 201st?" "Right here," Carron pulls a gun out and shouts past the guardsman to hit a Dark Eldar behind him. "There he is," says Carron.

"Where is Lucas? He is supposed to be here!" "He is deep in enemy territory rescuing soldiers sir." "What?!" Screams Carron. As a Syker of The Imperium, Lucas's job was to use his powers to cleanse the daemons of the hellish realm called the warp and to bless the soldiers with the light of the emperor but he is behind enemy lines trying to get some soldiers out of harm's way. Suddenly Lucas gets a call from Merick who is a part of Deathwatch: "Lucas where are you? You are supposed to be with commander Carron holding the line in the trenches." "I was trying to help some stranded soldiers in the battlefield," replies Lucas. Angrily, Merick replies, "That's not your objective! You are supposed to help Carron secure the line to allow the tanks to advance! You will not hear the end of this; when commander Carron finds out you will hang." "We shall see," says Lucas as he hangs him up.

Lucas turns off the communicator, the survivors that he saved are all around him, firing at the enemies. Lucas starts killing Dark Eldars where they stand, but while that is happening he begins to have flashes before his eyes of his past where he sees the very people who tortured him long ago. After that he realises that these soldiers are a part of the very army that invaded his planet and what happened there will happen here again. He comes back to reality to find all of the survivors are dead around him, he is now surrounded from all sides by Dark Eldar forces. He punches into the ground where powerful beams of energy destroy all the soldiers around him. A legion of drop ships descend from the sky and one of the doors opens and Carron is sitting inside.

Carron stares at Lucas with disapproval. "Get in here right now. You will regret disobeying my orders." "So who will pass down the judgement, you?" says Lucas. "Backtalk will get you nowhere Lucas." The drop-ship takes off. It is on its way to the Imperial's home base. Their base's only outside defences are anti-air and anti-infantry guns. The base is set up like a command post with tons of injured soldiers going in and out. The drop-ship lands and Carron and Lucas get out. They walk together to one of the command tents to meet an advisor of the Emperor. The advisor is wearing golden armour with loads of medals. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the insubordinate commander; what have you done this time?" "He was not doing what he was told to do, that's what happened. He was to stay in the trenches and await back-up," answers Carron. Lucas corrects Carron. "My way gets results, and look, at least 100 men survived. The men are what keeps this mission alive." The advisor laughs. "You can't be a hero forever. One day you will have to become a solider and follow orders. I used to be just like you. I cared for the back bone of this unit, but men die every day in that battlefield out there. If we want to win this war, then the objective comes first." Lucas looks at the advisor with a pissed off look. "Hope that day never comes, for their sake. I am the only one left who cares." The advisor gives a judgemental look and says, "There is just no changing you, is there? You are dismissed."

Lucas and Carron walk out of the command tent, as they are walking Carron says to Lucas, "You are lucky that you are one of the most powerful Sykers I have ever seen, otherwise I would have discharged you years ago." "I don't care, this war has claimed so many lives, and for what? To just broaden our reach." "You better keep those thoughts to yourself." "I will." says Lucas in a depressed voice. As they turn a corner they see a fleet of ships bringing in new recruits. After the plane lands the new recruits line up on the side and stand for orders. Lucas looks them over but his eyes fall over one particular soldier. "What's your name?" asks Lucas, wondering who is in front of him. The solider responds and raises her head, "I can't believe you don't remember my name, old friend. It's Salina."

Lucas is overwhelmed with joy at the sight of his old comrade-in-arms. "It's been a long time! It's great to see you again." Suddenly a solider shouts a remark at Salina. "What's a woman doing here? This is a place for blood to spill." Lucas, having heard this, walks over to the solider. "What was that, solider? If you want to start something, then please go right ahead." The solider responds, scared for his life: "No sir, I did not mean anything by that." "I would hope so." Carron walks over to them and pushes them aside and turns to Lucas and says, "Get your head out of your ass and get back to your post." "Very well," Lucas responds angrily.

Two years have passed and the war for Verona 6 rages on with Dark Eldar in full retreat. Lucas and Salina have become and great team and have become an integral part of The Imperium's crusade on the planet. Lucas has become much older and more intelligent as the years have passed and Salina has become a skilled fighter in the field. One day, Lucas, Salina and their squad are given orders by the emperor's advisor to investigate a supposed deserted Dark Eldar base in the mountains.

They are brought there by drop ship. As they walk in through the main gates, they hear strange sounds all around them, like the screams of a thousand souls being tortured. Lucas and Salina prepare their weapons when suddenly a thousand splinter shots are fired at them from trenches. They dive into cover where they meet their squad.

Salina turns to Lucas. "We can't move forward, Lucas; they have us pinned down." Lucas turns to the men in their squad and says, "I have an idea: I want you to stay in cover and lay down suppressive fire while me and Salina charge their trenches." "Sir, yes sir." "Salina, let's go." They jump over cover, taking out their swords. Every bullet that comes at them is deflected by their blades. They jump into the trenches and cut down every solider that comes at them. They finally make it to one of the buildings and break down the door. They come across a pile of bodies that had been experimented on. As they walk in they find one still alive who with his dying breath tells them who did this to them: it was Azel. With that, the solider dies. Lucas, tired of experiencing the death of his men, punches the ground and screams, "No! Not again! I will not allow this to happen again!" Salina Looks at Lucas with a confused look. "What? You won't allow what to happen?" What these bastards have done to these soldiers; I won't allow it to happen again." Salina grabs Lucas's face and stares into his eyes. "Lucas what is wrong with you? You have to tell me Lucas." He tells her the story: "When I was young, I was on my home planet with my parents. I was playing by myself as usual, when the sky went black. That was when they came. They came in the thousands, they killed everyone on my planet including my family, and they experimented on me for 18 years until I was able to escape." After Lucas finishes, Salina looks at him. "It's ok. I am here to help." Lucas looks up at Salina, they kiss and walk outside, not knowing they have made a huge mistake.

CHAPTER 2

Later that same day, Lucas is in his quarters looking at security camera feeds. Each screen is skull droid probe on the planet. Lucas looks upon them with obsession. "Where are you, Azel? You have to be on this planet somewhere and when I find you, you will pay." Suddenly Lucas hears a sound in his tent. He reaches for his gun and does a quick turn to find Salina, who also had her weapon raised in a joking fashion. They both laugh and lower their weapons. Salina walks closer to Lucas. "Still the protective one I see. What are these screens for, Lucas? What are you doing?" Lucas turns to look at the screens with her. "I am trying to find Azel; he is somewhere out there." Salina turns to Lucas and gives a concerned look. "Lucas, he could be anywhere."

"Look, Salina, I am in the middle of important work, why have you come here?" Salina puts her arm around Lucas and looks at him. They kiss and then Lucas smiles and goes to turn out the lights.

The next morning, Lucas wakes up and stares at one of the screens. Suddenly a Dark Eldar ship lands in one of the feeds. Lucas gets closer to the screen as a squad of Dark Eldar warriors come out and form into line positions at either side of the ship. A tall figure walks out wearing a very weird mask surrounded by a sphere of energy, the figure's wrists have blades on either side of them and it wears a dark cloak with horns attached to it. Lucas knows who that figure is: it's Azel. He runs outside to find Salina. She winks at him, but he looks shocked and continues running and goes into the computer room where he is greeted by Carron.

"What is it, Lucas? Can't you see that I am busy here?" "I know but I found the leader of the Dark Eldar." Carron stops what he was doing and looks at Lucas with a shocked look. "He is in the badlands." Carron follows Lucas back to his quarters to pin-point where he is exactly. "It appears that this base is not too far, but you have to go through a dense forest to get there." "But it's a perfect place to get ambushed and your men could get shot to pieces." "That's why I am sending you and Salina. Good luck." Carron walks out as Salina walks in. Lucas turns to her: "We got a mission."

They walk outside to find a ship waiting for them. When night falls they land in the forest. Once they have come off the ship, they make their way through the forest. Along the way, they find the bodies of dead soldiers along their path. "It looks like I was right: this is a perfect place to get ambushed," says Lucas. They keep walking until they reach a clearing where they can set up camp for the night. Salina walks into Lucas's tent, Lucas turns to her, "Lucas I felt a pain in my stomach; it feels like something trying to get out." "Let me take a look." Lucas turns on an x-ray scanner and held it over Salina's stomach to find what looked like a child: "What the hell is that?" "It's a child." "That does not make sense." "Look, you have to go back to the base, I am not going to allow you to get hurt, I will tell the men that you are injured and that I will escort you to the drop-ship."

When they get out of the forest, the drop-ship lands and Lucas places her onto the ship and it takes off. He makes his way back to the camp to get the men prepped for the mission. They make their way through the forest until they find another clearing. It's the Dark Eldar base. The base is in a sink hole with millions of soldiers protecting it. Lucas turns to his squad: "Set up your guns and mortars around the sink hole and await my signal." "Sir, yes sir." Lucas sees a cliff, runs to its edge and takes a running start. He leaps and lands on a tower. The Dark Eldar instantly see and begin firing at him. "Fire!" Lucas screams as a hail gunfire descends from the sky. The Dark Eldar are overwhelmed as Lucas jumps down and begins his attack.

Meanwhile, back at command Salina is in her quarters screaming in pain. "Aaagh! Where is Lucas?" She screams as Carron storms in. "What is going on in here?!" "I was injured and Lucas took me back to base." Carron picks her up by her shoulders and shoves his face into hers: "Do you think I am an idiot? I know exactly what this is and Lucas will pay for this. We need a medic in here now, and someone get me in contact with Lucas." Meanwhile Lucas is in cover. He is surrounded from all sides.

Lucas pokes his head out of cover to see Azel walking slowly over to him. He jumps into the air and blocks out the sun. He blasts back into the ground and Lucas gets out of the way just in time. Azel takes his blades out of the ground and prepares to battle. Lucas darts at him with his sword but Azel kicks Lucas in the knee and throws him into a wall. He gets right back up and fires a beam of energy at him. Azel gets hit and is flung into a building. Lucas follows him inside. Azel gets up and turns to Lucas: "Wait, I remember who you are. I've never seen a soldier to fight back or as long. You are that child that I experimented on long ago. Well it looks like you have used your pain for your own benefit." "Shut up! You will pay for what you did to me." "Not today." Lucas jumps on to Azel and unleashes a storm of punches into his face. Azel grabs Lucas by the throat and throws him from the building: "You are weak, boy. You let your anger control you when you should be controlling it. You had such potential and now it all ends." Azel runs at Lucas with incredible speed. Suddenly, a shadow jumps over Lucas and a single blade strike falls and cuts off Azel's arm. The figure kicks him away and turns around. It is Carron. The two of them then engage Azel's forces before a drop-ship comes in to pick them up, but before Lucas could get in he is hit across the head by a Bolter and goes unconscious.

Chapter 3

When he awakes, he is not at the command post but in a mighty space hulk belonging to The Imperium, he turns to his sides to see two of the spiritual soldiers they call the Grey knights. He hears a voice in front of him. He turns to see a council composed of different commanders from this crusade. The one in charge of this council used to be technical expert called a Tech Priest, known as Tarros, but this is no ordinary Tech Priest. He is the weapon specialist of the crusade. His body is concealed by a robe. He turns to Lucas: "Well sleeping beauty awakes, Lucas you are found guilty of having relations with a fellow soldier, disobeying your orders and killing a fellow soldier, how do you plead?" "I am not guilty and what do you mean I killed a fellow soldier?" "Salina was killed in the process of giving birth to your child. She called her Carina. Since your record of battle is so great you have two choices for your sentence. "One: you can leave The Imperium with your daughter never to return, or two: you can spend the rest of your life in the emperor's palace. We will give you a day for an answer."

He is forced up from his seat by the grey knights and is brought into a cell, he turns to face the Grey Knights. "You have company in your cell. Lights out." He turns to see a basket. In the basket is Lucas's child. He walks over to his bed and sits down. He tries not to cry but the guilt of what he has done is too much and he breaks down.

The next day his cell door opens. Two grey knights come in followed by Tarros. He turns to the grey knights and they leave. "I hope you slept well Lucas." "I did." "Lucas, you have a child to take care of now and you have to take care of her." "I understand, but why are you reminding me of this?", "because you need to keep that in mind when it comes to your decision, If you work in the emperor's palace your child will be treated like a king and will be protected by the guards of the palace." "Thank you for the advice." Tarros shakes his hand and leaves. Then the Grey Knights walk back in and take Lucas back to the grand council room.

The council members turn to Lucas. "Have you come to a decision?" "In the interest of my daughter's safety I have decided to work in the emperor's palace." Suddenly a voice came over the room: "Attention all hands, we are nearing our destination, earth." Lucas walks over to one of the windows to see planet earth. He can see mighty space hulks that protect the planet. As they go through the pollution he sees mighty cities with sky scrapers that reach to the sky. Most of the traffic is marine drop-ships. The ship then lands in front of the emperor's palace. The palace is made of solid gold.

Lucas makes his way to the docking bay as the door opens. Lucas walks outside to meet Tarros. "Allow my men to bring your daughter to your quarters." Lucas is then brought through the palace. Every picture is a tribute to the emperor. Tarros then brings him into his library where he is supposed to work for the rest of his life where he is supposed to keep records and look through old files.

16 years later he is working in the Library while at his desk a man in a cloak passes by and lays a hard drive on it and walks away. Lucas tries to call him back but he does not come back. He takes the file and puts it into the computer. On it there is a file called [bladed arrow experiments]. He learns that The Bladed Arrow was a secret agency during the dark times now referred to as the Horus Heresy, when one of the emperor's sons, Horus, revolted against his father. The Bladed Arrow was there to keep the peace.

He finds a collection of recordings labelled "experiment 926." He opens one of them and the recording starts. A doctor comes into the frame. "This is our 10th experiment with the virus and results are proving to be promising: the subjects have mutated at a rapid rate. The only problem is that they continue to disobey our orders and this will have to be fixed, end transmission." He takes out the hardrive. As he tries to walk out of the room he bumps into Tarros. "Where do you think you are going?" "Nowhere." "You know meddling in things that don't concern you could be dangerous for your daughter." "What are you talking about? I don't care." "Your daughter might care. She is sick, is she not? I could heal her, so will you do as I ask?" "No." Lucas storms out of the room and makes his way towards the shipping bay.

When Lucas makes his way home he finds the place ransacked. But when he tries to walk in he gets hit on the back of the head. When he awakes he is in a strange facility. He notices that he is handcuffed to the chair. He begins to rock the chair back and forth until he falls. At that moment a guard comes in. "You're not supposed to be awake." Then two more guards come in and shock him with a Taser. He is then brought out of the room where spotlights blind him. They turn off the lights and he sees that he is in a prison where he sees loads of different alien races. In one cage there is an Ork chained to the wall and in another there is a human screaming for help. He is then pushed to keep walking and is brought to a prison transfer area.

Then a figure comes into the room but is concealed by darkness. "You were warned about meddling in matters that don't concern you and thanks to you we have to move up our timetable." "What are you talking about? What is this place? Who are you and where is my daughter?" "So many questions and so very little time, so I will answer them all at once: first this is a research facility belonging to the Bladed Arrow which is dedicated to the progression and the advancement of the human race, as for my identity, well…" The figure comes out of the darkness: it's Tarros. He has no cloak on now, his chest is concealed by armour which is glowing with a weird purple energy, and on his back are four robotic arms equipped with operating tools.

Lucas tries to tackle him but is shocked before he could even stand up. "You will pay for what you did to my family!" "Your family? You mean you and your so-called ruined family, it's too bad only part of that is true." "What are talking about?" "Your comrade Salina was all a part of my plan: I knew you would fall for her, she never loved you, she was one of my sleeper agents and she activated when she came into your squad." "You bastard, I will kill you." "Yes, I am sure. Men, bring his daughter! You were once a great a warrior and then you let your feelings get the better of you. Emotion makes the human race weak. I wish to eradicate that." "If you touch a hair on her head, I swear by the hand of the emperor I will cut off your head." Tarros pulls a gun on his daughter: "You will be my magnum opus, my ascension to greatness and it starts with a moment, and here we go." The bullet is shot and her body falls.

He is then brought to the lab where he is pinned up to an operating table and there are test tubes everywhere. In each test tube there are samples of DNA from Chaos, Necron and Tyranid species. He is brought to an operating table, he pinned down as millions of tubes connect to different parts of his body. Then Tarros comes into the room and presses the speaker button. "Prepare yourself to be evolved." Then Lucas lets out a giant scream as millions of small needles plunge into his body. He closes his eyes for a second and when he opens it again his pupils looks like a cobra eyes, his spine begins to grow giant spikes out of his back, the left side of his face begins to peel as his skull turns into pure metal and his teeth turn into animal teeth. The bones in his hands fracture themselves and turn into eagle-like claws and his chest becomes part metal and part organic with his ribs on his left side jutting out of his skin, large daemon-like wings jut out of his back extremely fast, his legs bend backwards and large horns come out of his head.

A scientist taps Tarros on the back. "Sir his heart rate has increased and brain function has dropped, he can't handle it" "I don't care. Increase the dosage and when I say so activate the electric pylons." Lucas continues to scream as his entire body is forever altered. But suddenly his heart rate drops at an extremely fast rate. "Sir he is dying. We have to stop the operation", His heart stops entirely and Tarros screams in frustration. "God dammit, years of planning all down the drain! You, solider, go in there and dispose of the body."

The solider walks in and goes over to the body but suddenly the body throws itself on him and begins to mutate and a really fast rate. Lucas's eye turns into a lizard-like Tyranid eye. Tarros, seeing this, takes a mysterious suit case and runs out of the room as Lucas jumps through the window and kills all the soldiers in the room. He chases after Tarros. He begins to catch up to him but is hit back by a rocket launcher blast. He follows him into the landing area. Tarros gets on a ship and hangs out from the side. "Well Lucas, I have to leave now but enjoy this facility. It is equipped with the latest weapons to hurt you beyond imagining. Lucas tries to jump onto the ship but is blasted off by Tarros.

Lucas loses mental control and begins to tear the facility apart, the remaining soldiers are powerless to stop him as millions of them are cut down every second. Inside Tarros's ship two figures come up behind Tarros. It's his two commanders, a deadly renegade Eldar warrior called Falous and a huge hulking Tau warrior known as Chi-son. "My lord, shall we begin detonation?" "Yes, this place has served its purpose." Falous flips the self-destruct switch for the base as a horn sounds throughout the facility. Lucas, having heard the sound of the horn, runs to a landing strip to find ship taking off, he jumps inside and kills all the soldiers inside. Tarros sees this and turns to Chi-son, "Chi-son, send one of your camera droids to keep an eye on him" "My lord, why don't you kill him now?" "Because, Falous, every villain needs a hero and I think this the start of a great relationship."

Lucas's ship hurdles out of control and goes through a black hole. After hurdling for what seemed like forever Lucas ends up in another star system. His ship makes its way towards a planet but the ship's computer system was damaged by the black hole's storm he crashes through the covering of clouds and crashes into a deep forest.

Chapter 4

Lucas wakes up in the middle of a dense forest. The mutations on him have disappeared, he looks up to find the ship he came in on stuck in a tree, "What happened? By the emperor, my head hurts." He begins to climb the tree and when he makes it up to the door and rips it off. When he gets inside he begins gathering any supplies, weapons and clothes he can find. When he makes it off the ship he is wearing bullet-proof armour with a brown trench coat and he is holding a battle riffle. He begins to make his way through the bushes to find a clearing in the distance he sees a smoke stack and begins to make his way towards it.

When he gets there he is horrified to find an Ork settlement with over a million Orks in population. The leader of these Ork is a half-mechanical Ork warboss known as Grothcha. "Waaaa come on boyz, it's time for some hunting." Some of the Orks begin to pile into what looks like poorly built Ork trucks, they drive out of the settlement as Lucas slowly walks into the settlement every step he takes he carefully checks each and every corner, suddenly a human appears in front of him, Lucas points his gun at him. "What is your name?" "Slave." "You think I am an idiot? Your real name.""That is my name, it's the name my Ork masters gave me." Lucas lowers his gun. "Ok then." "Do you need to get out of here? I can show you the way but you have to take me with you." "Fine."

The human walks behind Lucas as they make their way through the settlement. Along the way they find the remains of other human slaves that are either dying, pinned to walls or are decapitated. They finally reach their destination. "Here we are - the vehicle bay." "This doesn't look like a vehicle bay." Lucas says as he looks over the weird building. Suddenly the Orks come back from their hunting to find Lucas. They all surround him but out from the crowd comes Grotcha. "Well, well, well, what do we have hear boyz? It looks like a new flesh bag to torture." Lucas holds his gun tight. "If you want to torture me then you will have to kill me." "Fine by us, boyz, kill him."

But before they can kill him, Lucas begins to mutate again and forms back into the giant virus creature. "What the hell is that, kill it boyz!" The Orks begin to fire everything they have at the creature, but it is no use. Then the creature returns fire by firing what looks like giant pieces of the creature. They are no match for its strength. Then a tank tries to bring it down but the creature jumps on to it, consuming it whole. Suddenly the creature's back begins to mutate. A giant cannon comes out of its back and then two Storm Bolters come out of its wrists. It fires wildly into the crowd of Orks killing them all.

But up in space, a warp storm has begun. Suddenly a huge sphere-like vessel comes out of the storm and stops in front of the planet. From within the ship, a shadowy figure is sitting on a throne: "Is this where you traced the power signal to?" says the shadow. "Yes my lord, shall I send the ships to retrieve it?" "No, I have not seen bloodshed like this in over 200 years, it warms my dark beating soul." Back on the planet, Lucas is destroying everything that comes at him, Grotcha begins to get nervous and runs into a ship. It takes off and jumps out of the space system. After the smoke clears, Lucas returns to his normal form to find the chaos he has unleashed. "Did I do all of this, what has happened me?" He runs into the vehicle bay and finds a med droid and he turns it on. "You, robot tell me what's wrong with me." The robot takes a sample of Lucas's skin and scans it: "You are infected with DNA from Chaos, Tyrannid and Necron." "What?! This can't be true!" Lucas says as he tries to get the computer to re-scan. Suddenly, Lucas sees Bladed Arrow on a computer screen. "Maybe I can find something to help me." He turns on the computer to find a most wanted list. On the list he see a figure he has seen before. It's the same man who gave him the hard-drive. His name is Titus. Having seen this, he downloads his last known whereabouts and makes his way out of the base. He looks to the sky to see two ships descend. There is no one inside them. He gets in and takes off, wondering where who sent it, but he is just glad to be off this planet.

Back in the sphere-like vessel the figure watches him take off. "Why did you help him escape, my lord?" "Because I want him alive, he shall be the vessel which will fuel our great return, so for the meantime I will let him live." And with that, the mysterious vessel returns to the warp storm. After at least two days in space Lucas finally makes it to a space station where Titus is rumoured to be. He lands in the landing bay and puts on a helmet to hide his identity in case someone might recognize him.

The space station is not only a home to many humans but it is also a base for the bladed arrow. As he makes his way through the station, there are guards everywhere looking for him. Suddenly, a guard comes in front of Lucas. "Have you seen this man?" "No.

" The guard begins to get suspicious. "Sir, take off your helmet when you are talking to me." I can't." The guard points his gun at him but before he could say another word a voice comes over his radio. "We need a unit for a riot in bay twelve," and with that the guard left. Finally, Lucas makes his way to his destination, but he is blocked by an armoured door. There is a sign on the door and it says: "room 201." He knocks on the door and it opens, a guard stands in his way. "What do you want?" "I am looking for Titus, my name is Lucas." The guard is shocked and pushes Lucas inside.

As he makes his way through the room there are tons of high tech weapons and gear laying around. The guard leads him into a room where he meets Titus. He turns to face him. "Lucas, what are you doing here?" "I am here to ask for your help, why did you give me that hard-drive?" I gave you that hard-drive to reveal what Tarros is doing, but it appears I should have never given that to you. So what did he do to you? Lucas shows him his mutations. Titus jumps from his seat in shock. "What the fuck is that?" "That is what he did to me, but not only that, he also murdered everyone in my family and to make matters worse, my wife was a fucking sleeper agent sent by him to ruin my life." "Look, Lucas I would love to help you, but I am trying to defeat the bladed arrow." "I can help you, I want to kill them just as much you, maybe even more." "Fine, I need someone for a mission and you could fit the bill. The mission is to infiltrate the Bladed arrow control room in this space station, are you in?" "You bet" "Good. Then meet my commander in the armoury, his name is Adronidus."

Lucas makes his way into the armoury where he meets Adronidus. "So you're my help for this mission are you? Well, let's get going. Here, take this." Adronidus throws him a silenced Bolter and some ammo for it. "To get to our destination we will have to take the tunnels to get in undetected." They make their way through the tunnels until they find an opening. They open the gate to find they are in a maintenance room. Lucas walks up to the door and pokes his gun outside the door. "I see two hostiles outside what should I do?" "Kill them both, but silently." Lucas bursts open the door and quickly takes out his two silenced Bolters and shoots both of them in the head. After that, they make their way to another doorway. Lucas turns to Adronidus. "Throw a flash bang and move quickly." Adronidus throws it in quickly and then the two of them burst through the door killing targets in a rapid rate.

They finally make it to the control room and inside is a master computer. "Lucas, hacks the computer." "But I can't." Suddenly, a long metal wire comes out of Lucas's wrist and connects to the computer. "What the hell?" he says, baffled at what he just saw. Suddenly Lucas is assaulted by information that is coursing through his brain. Finally it settles on one file in particular: it says: "Virus experiment." "So this is what he is trying to achieve." "What is it Lucas?" "Tarros wants to create an army using the virus that infected me.

My test was the only success, but he has gathered more test subjects for another purpose, wait I found one of them." When Lucas opens it he is shocked to find out who it is, "Lucas, what's wrong, who is it? He turns to him. "IT'S MY DAUGHTER, SHE IS STILL ALIVE! AND SHE IS A SYKER!" "Lucas, we have to go, we have the information we came for."

When they return to the room, Titus is shocked. "Your daughter has the ability to absorb energy and he wants to use your daughter's powers to absorb energy from the emperor to him." "Then let's go." Lucas says with urgency, "We don't have the fire power, but I know someone who could help us, his name is Varok. He is the leader of the rebel army who once worked for Tarros and he can help us." "Then let's go." They get into Titus's ship and make their way to the Carava system.

Chapter 5

In Tarros's base, Tarros is in his throne room. A guard comes in. "Sir, one of our bases was attacked by a mysterious assailant." "What?" Tarros screams as he gets up from his chair. "But don't worry my lord thanks to Chi-son's camera drone we know it Lucas and we know where they are going we know where they are going and who they are, it's Lucas along with Titus." "Two birds with one stone. I can destroy Titus for meddling with my plans and I can get another to see my creation Lucas in action." "Go get Chi-son, I have a mission for him." Then a marine comes into the room "my lord a emperors advisor is on the line" ,"fine patch him through", "Tarros where are you, you are supposed to be in the Emperors palace and where is Lucas?" "well the reason I am not back there is because Lucas broke into one of my facilities and took a virus and infected himself with it, but don't worry I have sent my warriors to get him", "I hope you deal with this because if you don't I will send the Deathwatch after him, I will give you a week", "very well" after the transmission ends Tarros goes out to his Balcony "soon the imperium will cease to exist." Elsewhere in Titus's ship, Lucas and Adronidus are in the med-bay. "Adronidus, why are you scanning me? You already know what's wrong with me?" "Yes, but we have to make sure it's not contagious and to see what it is doing to your body." the scanner scans his body two times and then the results show up on a screen," oh no it says here that there is some kind of energy source that is tampering with the virus spores and this is what you turn into" Adronidus shows a image of what Lucas turns into and it horrifies him, it also seems that this weird energy is slowly taking you over and then it will destroy what you once were.

Lucas gets up off the operating table "so how do I stop it?", "you need to absorb the energy out of you but we do not know how to do it", "Adronidus you need to keep this a secret who knows what Titus will do", "I will but you need to keep calm and only use your powers if its absolutely necessary"," thank you", "ok Tarros needs to see you in the command bay so get going", " I will"." Lucas makes his way through the ship; he can see marines inspecting their guns and training in the firing range. Lucas finally makes his way to the command bay where Titus is waiting for him." "Hey Lucas, what do you want to drink?" "I guess I will have a scotch. Why did you call me here?" "I want to talk to you about Varok before you see him." "Ok," Lucas says as he cautiously takes a sip of his drink. "Before he worked for Tarros he was diagnosed with cancer and that's when Tarros came in contact with him. He told him he could cure him of his sickness and protect his family but before he could realise that Tarros had led him into a trap he injected him with a drug that instead of curing him of his cancer it caused him to go crazy." "What was the drug?" "It was Tarros's first test on a human subject with other DNA's, it was NECRON DNA and that's what drove him mad, so when you meet him, you must be careful. The only reason he did not turn into a mindless zombie is because his men designed a chip to stop the Necron DNA from taking over his body and mind." "Ok I will be careful." just then Adronidus comes into the room. "Sir, we are nearing our destination."

Lucas takes one big gulp of his drink and walks over to one of the windows. The planet is a lush jungle that is dominated by huge mountains that stretch as far as the eye can see. They land and get out of the ship. Titus turns to Lucas. "Oh, by the way, Varok is kind of a psycho and he fights like no other solider and enjoys the kill to the point where it's just not normal." "Understood. So, where is his base?" "It is deep within the mountain it will takes us a day to get there." "Then let's going." They walk through the forest coming across mysterious creatures along their walk.

Suddenly, the trees begin to rustle, Lucas takes out his gun. "We are not alone, there is something in the trees." "It's just the animals, or it could be the wind," says Titus. Suddenly, men jump out of the trees armed with weapons. "This is our planet, what are you doing here?" Titus lowers Lucas's gun. "We mean you no harm, we are here to meet Varok." "Who is asking?" "Titus." The soldiers lower their guns as a man walks through them. He is wearing a custom-terminator armour but half of his face is pure Necron metal as well as his arms. It is Varok. Lucas is shocked by what he has seen. Varok turns to Lucas, "are you horrified by what you see before you, the monstrous shell of a great warrior?" Lucas is somewhat confused. "I am fucking with you, a great warrior but a deadly bounty hunter I am." "That's the Varok I remember." Titus lowers his weapon to shake his hand but instead of shaking his hand, Varok slaps the hand away and puts Titus into a head lock and gives him a nuggie.

"Come my friends we must return to the base." [ec1] As they walk through the forest they come across a massive structure in the face of a cliff with gun towers at the front entrance with a massive Iron door at the bottom, the iron door opens as two men walk out. "What did you bring back[ec2] [ec3] ?" said one of the soldiers. "An old friend," answers Varok.

That night at the base, Lucas is sitting by himself in front of a fire. He concentrates on each individual flame[ec4] as they rise from the fire. Then Titus comes and sits in front of him and Lucas turns to him: "Titus you never told me how you and Varok met." "When Varok wanted to disappear he came to me, and for a long time the two of us were a team: He was the bad cop and I was the good cop; his way of torture is weird." "What do you mean?" "Well when we were torturing a bladed arrow warrior he juggled TNT in his hand and had him chose the one he would use to kill him."

Suddenly Varok comes over to them and sits in between them. "So[ec5] what we talking about over here? Oh I know! Is it about the fact that I have horrible dreams at night about my dead family?" Lucas looks confused. "Ah[ec6] no, we were talking about how you and Titus met." "Well, I will continue the story: after I saved his ass more than once, he gave me this base and ever since then I have been building a army to take down Tarros." "What army?" "This one." Varok gets up and flicks a switch to reveal a room filled with soldiers, weapons, tanks and massive warships known as a Space Hulk. Titus looks on with awe. "How did you do all this?" "Well I have spent the last 20 years being a mercenary along with my men: toppling dictators, dealing drugs, helping in battles and doing heists. So what's the job?"

Lucas gives him the information they obtained on the space station. "We found out that Tarros is holding my daughter and plans to use her to absorb the energy from the emperor and give it to himself, and the location of where he is doing this is somewhere in this information file."

Varok puts the information file into his computer and begins to decrypt it. Suddenly he comes across a file that contains the location of where Tarros is doing his experiments. Varok turns to Lucas, "I found where he is doing these experiments: he is doing them on a ship called the Leviathan and it just so happens I was going to raid this ship soon." "why are you going to raid it?" "because Tarros has been creating a power source called Ark energy, a power source that could replace oil." "how did he come across this energy source?" "You remember the forge world Graia(a world that used to build weapons for the Imperium[ec7] ) that was invaded by Orks and then Chaos? Well, before any of that happened, Tarros met with inquisitor Drogan to get the schematics for the psychic scourge." "wait that thing was used to open a warp portal wasn't it?" "yes, but Tarros repurposed it to be made into a new energy source that powers ships and a new brand of weapons that don't require ammo. I need this technology because I need a limitless supply of weapons." Adronidus comes behind Lucas and says, "Lucas, come here I have something to tell you." "what is it?" "I think your daughter's power to absorb energy could be used to stop the energy source from killing you." "that's great, Lucas makes his way to Varok and asks, "so when are we invading the ship?" "well I need to prepare my men, but we should be ready tomorrow. Ok everyone, it's time for lights out."

Chapter 6

That night in bed, Lucas awakes in a dark room with nothing around him. He looks down to find that he is strapped to a chair by what look like serpents made of metal. Suddenly a dark mist comes into view and forms into a dark figure in front of Lucas. Then two red eyes form on the head then it speaks to him: "The only reason you are here now is because of me, but don't expect this kindness for long." "What are you talking about? Who are you?" Lucas says in fear.

The figure comes closer Lucas's face "I am the coming tide of darkness. Your race has prospered in our absence but soon that prosperity will end and our return will be a glorious day of bloodshed, so enjoy your final days of existence: we will be taking what you have stolen from us." Suddenly the figure disappears to reveal a solar system in flames with a tide of darkness coming towards it: "What, what have I stolen?" Then Lucas is awoken by the sound of an alarm clock. He dashes out of his room to find every soldier in the base running to the meeting hall.

Lucas follows the soldiers to see Varok and Titus addressing the men: "alright men you know the score: we are going to use our biggest ship, 'the Space Hulk' to get close to the Leviathan and from there me, Adronidus and a group of some of you men will get into escape pods. Meanwhile, Titus and Lucas with an attack squadron will disable the shields by hitting the 3 outside generators and then when that's done they will make a hole in the ship and they will move in. At that moment the rest of us will be shot at the ship in our escape pods, from there we search the ship for Lucas's daughter and take every piece of Ark tech we can find and maybe if we can find Tarros we can kill him." Meanwhile in space, Chi-son's ship along with 3 drop-ships and a gun ship come into orbit over the planet, chi-son's camera droid comes up from the planet and goes inside the ship and goes up to Chi-son, "what do you have to report?" questions Chi-son. "The subject known as Lucas is inside of a secret base at the face of a cliff. I did not go into the base as I would be compromised; the owner of the base is unknown to my records." "It does not matter. Lucas will pay for attacking our master. Prepare for orbital drop." Back in the base a solider comes up to Varok. "Sir there is something falling from the sky and it is going to land outside our base." "Lucas, Titus and Adronidus, we have company. Until my men have prepared the ship we will need to buy them time and hold off whatever that is." "Ok." They walk outside as Chi-son's ship lands in the forest. Before it lands, Chi-son jumps from the ship and lands at least 50 yards from the base. "Who is that?" asks Lucas. "That is Chi-son, one of Tarros's commanders." "Well, well, well so this is where you were hiding. Titus and Lucas, you will pay for what you did to our master! And who is that behind you? Well, if it isn't Varok, our old comrade-in-arms. So, I guess you have gone into the mercenary business. Anyway, you have a choice: you don't put up a fight and we kill you fast or you do put up a fight and we make you suffer."

Varok stares at his gun and then at Chi-son and very quickly shoots around past Lucas and Titus and straight at Chi-son, but before it hits him a shield droid protects him from the shot. "So that's how it is going to be. Very well; destroy him!" Suddenly two tanks come from the forest along with a gun ship and three squads of Bladed arrow soldiers. Titus, Lucas, Adronidus and Varok jump behind cover as they attack. Lucas pulls Varok closer to him: "what the fuck - why did you do that?" "Because, Lucas, I want to get the old killing blood cells going, and besides, I know as well as you know that you or any of us would not go down without a fight. Now if you will excuse me, I need to address my troops." Varok turns on his communicator: "Ok men, turn on the base defences and get into battle positions and I want that ship operational now." Then Varok presses a button on the ground to reveal an armoury under the floor: "Take your pick." Lucas picks up a storm bolter and returns fire, the bases defences open fire as Chi-son's men are forced to take cover.

Titus turns to Lucas: "Lucas you are going to have to meet him head on if we want to get out of this." "Ok." He jumps to the other side of cover and talks to Adronidus: "do you have a way to take me down if I turn?" "I do, but Lucas you do know Titus and Varok will know about your secret." "I don't care I just want my daughter back." "Ok." Lucas jumps over the cover and charges towards Chi-son. Chi-son opens fire over Lucas but he dodges every shot and kicks him back but suddenly the gunship comes up behind Chi-son and charges towards Lucas but before it can get there Varok jumps onto it. "Ride 'em, cowboy!" he says as the ship takes off into the air. From behind the gunship's exhaust, Chi-son rams Lucas into a wall and continually punches him into the wall. Lucas grabs one of his fists and kicks him away. "Is that the best you got Lucas?" "That was nothing more than a tickle; now it's time to show my true power. You do know what ark energy is? I would hope so because you spent so much time with Varok, but what he didn't tell you was that it has many other uses then just basic energy - it can also be used to excel human power by one hundred percent. Allow me to demonstrate." Chi-son presses a button on his chest as pipes come out from his back and connect to his arms, chest and spine, the pipes fill with ark energy as his body structures grow and his armour is nearly torn from his body: "This is true power Lucas and now you will witness it first-hand."

Chi-son kicks up two rocks and punches them at Lucas. Meanwhile, Titus and Adronidus are stuck in cover. Titus turns on his communicator: "Varok, is the ship ready?" Varok is on the drop ship continually stabbing his way into the cockpit. As he is doing that, he answers the communicator. "Hey, what is up, Titus, how are the kids?" "Varok, not now, is the ship ready?" "Almost."

Meanwhile back on the ground Lucas is trying his best to avoid Chi-son but it's no use. He gets beaten down to the ground and he's dazed. As he looks around he sees the tank attacking the base. Chi-son kicks him on to his back. "Well if this is the end then I better allow you your final words…" Suddenly, Lucas's arm mutates and throws him off his body. Lucas roars as he turns into the mutation. Titus looks horrified. Chi-son tries to dodge Lucas but it's no use: Lucas is more powerful. Suddenly, Varok comes out of the sky driving the gun ship; he jumps out as the ship crashes into Chi-son.

Titus turns around to look at the blaze. "What an amazing fire." But from behind the blaze Chi-son runs at Varok but is beat back by Lucas. "What the fuck are you?" Varok screams but before he can do anything, he is knocked out by a stun dart that was shot by Adronidus. "That is Lucas. I will explain later, now let's get out of here." While he is knocked out, Varok's base opens up as the huge space hulk comes out of the ground. Varok jumps up to the nose of the ship and shouts, "Alright men, open fire. Titus, get that thing into quarantine. I don't want it infecting my men." "Ok." Meanwhile, Chi-son is trying to escape. "Tanks cover my escape; give up your lives for me." Chi-son gets into his ship and escapes the planet.

Chapter 7

When Lucas awakes, he is inside a massive test tube and has pipes coming out of every part of his body. Outside of the test tube, there are computers everywhere with scientists at them. Lucas begins to beat on the test tube: "What the hell is this? Get me out of here!" Suddenly, Titus comes into the room. "Lucas you are going to stay in there until we know what we are dealing with, and when we know what it is we are kicking you off this ship." Then Varok comes into the room. "No one is kicking anyone out of the ship, this is my ship." "Varok, we not discussing this, he is getting kicked out of the ship." "This is my ship and I decide what is going on here and don't forget you need me for this mission and also don't forget I was the same as him and if it wasn't for you, I would be the same as him so we need to stick together." Titus continues the conversation as he walks out of the room in anger. "This is a whole other monstrous pile of shit, that's what this is."

Varok taps one of the scientists on the shoulder. "Open it up, I know how this virus works it can only infect if he is in his infected form." "Ok sir." The scientist opened the test tube as Lucas falls onto the ground. "Thank you, Varok, I am sorry for all this trouble. Where is Adronidus?" "He is in his quarters - I will take you to him." As they walked through the ship every space marine they pass gives Lucas a dirty look. "Lucas, I'll be honest with you I am probably the only friend you have left. The men are a bit uneasy around you, so be careful." "I didn't want it to be this way, I can't control what I am." "Look Lucas I may not have been what you are but I get your pain, everything that's happening you has happened to me: the tests, the hateful remarks and the constant nightmares are all a part of what happened." "Really? Well, my dreams have been more weird than distressing."

They finally make it to Adronidus's room, he's inside sitting on his bed looking at the wall. He sees Lucas coming in and gets up. "Thank you, Adronidus, for knocking me out when you had the chance." "Lucas, I probably won't be able to do that again your other form is taking over faster than I expected so we need to get to your daughter and fast." "Let's go to the command deck and if we're lucky, Titus might be there, maybe he will have calmed down."

They make their way to the command deck where they find Titus looking over the plans, Varok walks over to Titus. "Titus, I know you are pissed but remember you helped me and…"

But before Varok can continue his sentence Titus interrupts: "I get it, Varok, you are the same as him, both of you lost something and if it wasn't for me helping Lucas he probably would have been captured again and you, Titus, who knows what would have happened you? But, Lucas, I want no more secrets. If we want to work together then we need to trust each other." Lucas walks over to Titus and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, thank you Titus."

Meanwhile in Tarros's base, Chi-son is being told off by Tarros. "You let them escape! I gave you one mission, one fucking mission, and you let them escape!" He grabs Chi-son by the neck and raises him off the ground and brings him over to the balcony. "You see this? This is a five mile drop; the next time you fail me this will be your fate." "I understand master." He throws him away, he catches his breath. Falous walks in and bows before Tarros. "My lord, why again did you let him escape back at the break out." "Because, Falous, his place in my plans has only just begun, and don't worry when we meet again he will know why he is still alive before I end him."

A soldier walks in: "My Lord, your ship awaits you." Falous asks him a question: "My lord, where are you going?" "I am overseeing the experiments being done on Lucas's daughter. I think we are almost nearing a break through with her powers. Now, Falous, I am leaving you in charge and you, Chi-son, you better find a way to get back in my good books." "Yes, my lord."

Back on Varok's ship, they make it out of hyper space. "There it is men" says Titus as they turn on their cloaking device," that's the ship, now remember the guns on this ship can tear apart anything in their path so when we get close enough I want you to bring all power from the engines to the shields. "Sir, yes sir." Titus sees Tarros's ship docking on the Leviathan, Titus makes his way down to the ship bay where he finds Varok addressing the men "Varok, Tarros has docked on the ship" "alright men this is the moment we have all been waiting for this moment, you remember the plan and you remember your squads, now go." At that moment Lucas and Titus along with their squad of soldiers get into their attack ships and Varok and Adronidus along with their squad get into their escape pods. The bottom of the ship opens as Lucas and Titus along with their massive squad of soldiers make their way towards the Leviathan.

From within the Leviathan, Tarros raises his hand and millions of attack ships come out of the Leviathan. "The experiment has returned, bring me his body from the wreckage."

Chapter 8

The two armies of ships clash in space, ships are torn apart by cannons, rockets fly by and machine guns break glass. From out of an explosions cloud comes Lucas destroying every ship in his path with expert precision. Lucas turns on the on board communicator: "Titus, are you ready for the bombing run?" "I am." "Remember, men - move fast and avoid any cannon fire, those Ark cannons will tear you apart." "Sir, yes sir." "Varok we will need your ship to give us cover." "Ok." The space hulk gets closer to the Leviathan as it's on board guns fire at the Leviathan and the Leviathan does the same.

Lucas arms his bombs as they get closer to the generators, dodging every cannon blast along the way, but some of their squad are torn apart by them. They finally come over the generators and they drop the bombs and destroy them. "The shields are off now. Varok, open fire." "I thought you would never ask." With that a cannon comes out of the space Hulk and fires at the Leviathan, it tears a hole in the ship. "Now everyone, get in." "Right." With that, Varok's escape pods are fired at the ship and Lucas and his men jump out of their ships with space suits on and they land in the ship just in time before the Leviathan covers the hole.

They all get out of their ships and meet up inside the hulking enemy ship. Varok addresses the men: "Me and Adronidus are going to find the Ark tech while Lucas and Titus go on the hunt for Lucas's daughter. Then me and Adronidus will meet back up to take the fight to Tarros. Alright, break." They break and go in two different positions while up in the ceiling a security camera is watching them, Tarros is watching them. He turns the PA system on: "I want all of them captured. You can do whatever you want to the rest of them but Lucas is mine. Also, I want two squads of elite soldiers to watch over our special project."

Meanwhile, Varok and Adronidus are nearing the armory when suddenly a squad of Bladed Arrow marines come from around the corner. They are packing Ark tech weapons. They open fire on Varok and Adronidus and they are forced into cover. Adronidus turns to Varok: "Now what? We can't move up!" "Allow me." Then Varok pulls out swords, he jumps out of cover and skids into the Bladed Arrow marines, they jump back and pull out their blades, taking a swing at Varok but he jump kicks them away. "Hey, Adronidus, I could use some help!" "Fine, you men try and open the door while I help Varok." "Sir, yes sir."

Adronidus runs at the marines and punches one of them away. Suddenly, a marine comes up behind him and puts him in a strangle hold, the marine pulls out a blade and tries to stab him, but Adronidus heads butts him with the back of his head and he takes the blade and stabs him through the neck while Varok pulls out two shotguns and fires two of them away. The final two soldiers try and run but Varok pulls out a chain with a blade on the end of it, he throws it through one of the soldiers' head and yanks the chain sideways as the solider is thrown against the wall and while he is knocked out he runs up and shoots him in the head.

They meet their men at the door who are still trying to open it but Varok pushes them away. "Wait, I need to see what we are up against." He puts his hands against the wall. "Varok, what are you doing?" "I am using my Necron powers to see through the wall." On the other side of the wall, there are 15 soldiers all with Ark tech weapons. He looks up to the ceiling to see a crate supported by two wires. "I have an idea." He pulls out a bolter and a flash bang, the men open the door and Varok throws the flash bang into the room. Then he goes in and aims at the crates wires and fires. The crate falls and kills 10 of the men and then he jumps over the crate, the soldiers try to fire but are cut down by his gun.

Adronidus walks in with the soldiers. "All right men, let's take what we need and meet up with Lucas." The door closes as they search the room: "We need to move fast, no doubt a massive response team is coming." Varok walks over to the crate that fell. It says, "Ark titan suit." He opens it as a massive grin comes over his face: "Ooh yeah." Meanwhile Lucas and Titus are being held down by a Dreadnaught (a massive armoured walker). Lucas runs up to it, the Dreadnaught punches into the ground but Lucas jumps up and throws mini mines at it, blasting it back. Lucas runs at it and the Dreadnaught uses its flamethrower but Lucas skids under the blaze and shoves a grenade into the pipe. He jumps back as it explodes. "Now!" Screams Lucas. Titus fires a rocket at the Dreadnaught and it explodes.

Lucas gets back into cover as two squads of bladed arrow soldiers come around the corner. Lucas turns to Titus: "Now what?" "I have an idea. You there, marine? I want you to use your heavy bolter to give us covering fire." "I can do that sir." "Lucas, the lab where they are keeping the mainframe is beyond that door - your job is to hack it so we can find your daughter." The marine jumps out of cover and fires widely at the enemy, Lucas begins to move under that as every solider is cut down by the heavy bolter. Lucas finally gets to the room and enters, suddenly a hand comes through the door with a blade on the end of it. Lucas grabs the arm and snaps it in half, he then pulls the person out of the room and throws him out.

When he gets in, Lucas hacks into the mainframe. After two minutes of searching, he finally finds what he was looking for: "Titus, my daughter is on the next floor – let's go." Titus turns on his communicator: "Varok, can you meet on us on the next floor." "Oh yeah, I can meet you up there and I have a big surprise for you." "What is that sound in the background?" "Oh that's the sound of enemy screaming in fear." Titus and Lucas make their way to a staircase and make their way up. They finally make their way to the door. The door is the size of a hangar door, it is made of a bullet proof and explosion proof material and it has a massive lock on it. "There is no way we can open this, we would need an army of Terminators to open this door. I also cannot see what's on the other side of it." "Where is Varok and Adronidus? They were supposed to meet us here." Suddenly, they hear massive footsteps coming from the other side of the hallway. The footsteps get louder as the sound of enemy gunfire is silenced and the screams of the enemies not even heard over the sound of the footsteps.

Then the wall at the end of the hallway is blown apart by what seems to be a huge fist. From within the massive cloud of smoke, two blue eyes can be seen. Finally, the entire huge figure comes out of the cloud of smoke: it's a massive hulking robotic suit with two gorilla-like arms made of metal with spikes in the knuckles and a mini gun in the wrists, suddenly the mouth of the robot opens as Varok's face comes out. "Here's Daddy," Varok says with enjoyment. Lucas looks shocked. "What the hell is that thing?" "I think it's called an Ark titan." "Can that thing open that door?" "Let's see."

The Ark titan suit goes over to the door when, suddenly, two massive turrets descend from the ceiling but they cannot penetrate the Ark titan armour. Varok rises his arms up and takes them off their hinges. He finally gets to the door and grabs the door by its sides. The suit clasps its feet into the ground and begins to pull. Flashes of electricity come off his arms. From within the suit, Varok is screaming in frustration. Finally, the door gives and he throws it behind him but from the other side of the door a hail of gunfire come true, Varok puts up his hands as a shield activates. He screams to Titus, Lucas, Adronidus and the rest of their men. They rush up as Varok moves into the room. From within the room, there are soldiers with Ark weapons, heavy weapons and bolters, but behind all of them is Tarros, behind a shield, sitting on a throne.

Varok's shield is filling with gun shells. He looks down at a button from within the suit. "Ooh, what does this button do?" He pushes the button and every enemy fire in the shield is thrown back at the enemy. When the smoke clears Tarros's shield is surrounded. "Tarros, first you will tell me where my daughter is, and then you will beg for mercy." Tarros looks all around the room before rising from his seat and answering. "You think you hold all the cards here? Won't you allow me to show you something first?" Varok presses the button as the entire floor turns see-through. "Do you recognise this planet, Lucas?" "No." "You should. This is the planet you first crash landed on. Does anything look different? Allow me to show you." Varok pushes another button; screens descend from the ceiling and a massive test tube. The test tube is filled with smoke when, suddenly, a giant claw slaps against the screen and then a face comes through. The face looks exactly like Lucas's infected face. "What the hell is that thing?" Lucas exclaimed. "This is why I let you escape from my grasp. I needed to see if the virus could take on a form of its own. I needed the perfect test subject and you were it. Your DNA was perfect for the Virus to become self-reliant. All it needed was the perfect breeding ground." "Tarros, you did not answer my question." Lucas raise his gun: "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?" "I am getting to that. Allow me to show you."

Suddenly, beside Tarros, a person in a high-spec Ark titan suit comes from the ground. It's Lucas's daughter. "What have you done to my daughter?" "She was resilient until I crafted a way to control her and now that you're here we can begin." "What are you talking about?" "That file you stole from me was bait for you to come. You are the Syker I need. I knew your sense of patriotism would make you come here, now, Carina, kill your father and then absorb his energy.

She leaps at Lucas, but Lucas puts up his hands and skids back. She unleashes a storm of swipes. Lucas tries to dodge each one of them, but is smacked back. He turns to Adronidus: "How am I going to stop her?" "You have to somehow disable the control device. Wait I have an idea," says Varok, "Use your mind shock and if you use enough of it maybe the suit will disable." Carina charges at Lucas. He dodges and throws a mind shock at her back. It works and the pipes are blown off. She swipes back and Lucas is thrown away. He rolls and readjusts himself but before he can, she leaps at him and puts her hands on his neck and tries to choke him. He head butts her and mind shocks her again and the face plate is blasted off. Then he grabs her by the arms and electrifies her. All the armor falls off her body.

Tarros gets off his chair. "Nooo!" He screams, as Lucas grabs her by the hands as a weird energy source comes off both of their bodies. They both rise from the ground as the weird energy source goes around their bodies. They finally land on the floor. When he wakes up, his daughter is trying to speak to him: "Dad, dad are you ok?" "I am," he says as he rises from the ground. He looks at his hand. He is able to turn his hands into Tyrannid claws. "Look, Lucas, the rest of your body is not changing - you did it." Tarros flicks his hands as hundreds of soldiers surround them: "It's over Lucas, give back what you have stolen from us." Suddenly, from outside the ship the mysterious sphere vessel that appeared before appears again.

From within the vessel, the mysterious figure is sitting on his chair. "Fire the forward cannons." "Yes my lord." "But make sure we don't kill our prize." The ship fires and it hits the Leviathan and, with that, the vessel goes back into the warp storm. Within the Leviathan, everyone is thrown to the ground by the blast. When Lucas gets up, all the enemies are dead and Tarros's shield is down. Lucas lunges at him, but Tarros rises his hand as Lucas floats in mid-air: "What the hell?" "You and your daughter are not the only Sykers in this ship. I have been trained by the best. You will have your final fight with me when you are ready. He throws him away and escapes through a hole and gets into an escape ship.

Suddenly the ship begins to wail a loud sound and a voice comes over the PA: "The ship will self-destruct in 5 minutes." "Everyone get to the ships! Varok, is the Space Hulk still functional?" "It is. I will send it to pick us up. Lucas runs over to his daughter and carries her out of the room. Titus comes back to Varok: "Varok, you have to get out of that suit." "I can't! I love this suit too much." "Varok get out of it now." "Fine." Then, finally, a drop ship arrives as the PA system comes on again: "The ship will self-destruct in 10 seconds." They blast out of the ship and make their way to the Space Hulk. They look outside to see the Leviathan explode in a violent blast. Within the ship, Titus is leaning on the wall. Varok comes up to him: what was that explosion that hit the ship?" "I don't know, Varok, but whatever it is, it saved our asses."

Adronidus comes over to Lucas holding a suitcase he found in the armoury. "Lucas, I found this in the armoury, but I think you should be one to open it." "Ok." Lucas opens the case and finds a digital map with hundreds of locations on it. "What is all of this?" "It looks like the location of a number of laboratories that are doing experiment 926 tests. Lucas, look - there is a recording." Adronidus presses the button and a recording begins. Tarros is speaking in the recording. "This is test number two of experiment 926. After the test on subject alpha A.K.A Lucas, now the virus can live without a host, it can make its own DNA and species. The only problem is the original DNA strand from Lucas that I posses is the only way these creations can be cloned and survive. The original DNA strand is at one of these bases. Protect it with your life."

Varok comes over to Lucas after seeing this. "Lucas we finally have the edge over Tarros. If we find the DNA strand, then we can destroy it and stop the virus. Tarros must have extracted it from that planet." "But we have no idea where it is." "If we get to master computers of these places I can pin point where it is." Lucas's daughter gets up. "Dad are you ok?" "I am fine. All that matters is that you are ok." "Dad, the things he did to me cannot be unchanged. If there is one thing I want in this world it's this." "What is it?" "I want Tarros to suffer."

Back on Tarros's escape ship he is in the command seat, talking to a soldier: "Did you get my suitcase out of the armoury before we escaped?" "Suitcase?" Tarros gets up off his seat and gets closer to the soldier. "Please tell me you got that suitcase, it contains every location of where I am doing my tests." The soldier bows. "I am sorry, my lord, I will try and fix this." "It's too late for that. You there, commander? Send a call to all those bases to increase security." "Sir, yes sir." "And as for you, soldier, let's go for a walk." They walk through to the back of the ship. "Why are we here, my lord?" "Because I need to show the men that failure is not tolerated in my army." Tarros puts on a space helmet and opens the door. "Goodbye." The soldier is thrown out to space, where he dies.

Lucas makes it back to the command deck. "Sir the emperor's advisor wishes to speak to you." "Fine. Patch him through." "Tarros, your time is up - this is not a job for Deathwatch to deal with. You are to relinquish all information on Lucas to Carron immediately." "Very well." The transmission ends. "What do we do now, my lord?" says a soldier. "We continue with our work. There are other ways to control these things and I intend to find it, but just in case, I want a manhunt for Lucas."

The End.


End file.
